


Practice Makes Perfect (or A Night In The Life Of  An Evil-Supervillain)

by linvro21



Series: Supervillain!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Jared, Crack, J2, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be the most exciting night of exploration ever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect (or A Night In The Life Of  An Evil-Supervillain)

This was going to be the most exciting night of exploration ever, he thought while he absentmindedly flipped through a Doctor Octopus comic during dinner. Jared would come round any minute now, because they would be working additional hours today. Jensen had been feeling a nervous flutter in his stomach all day.

Ding! Dong!  
The doorbell rang. Jensen got up to open the door. He was flabbergasted by the amount of bags Jared was carrying into his mansion. At least twelve plastic bags and boxes of different sizes and colors - mostly pink and black though - were hauled into his living room.

“Hi Jensen, I just thought I'd bring some more equipment for tonight's experiments.” Jared said excitedly, while he started stuffing the bags down the tube to the secret laboratory. He was sweating profusely when he was done.

Jensen was very pleased with the strong work ethic and dedication of his assistant.

 

Jensen had prepared an appropriate room in the lab for this evening of hands-on experimentation. Well, he had instructed the minions to do so. They had painted the walls in black and red, with large mirrors for decoration. The contraption he had designed the other day was featured prominently in the center of the room. Video-equipment was ready to record this evenings undertaking, as were some photo camera's. There was a platform for the minions to stand on, and a large TV screen, so they could observe the experiment.

The minions had also set out a large shiny metal evil-looking table with an assortment of implements. Jared started to add his newly brought gadgets to them. He also stacked some books on the subject of domination on a growing pile. Jensen took the one on top in his hands: _Domination for Dummies_.  


  
“This could be useful” Jensen said to Jared. “I will take this book, and work through it methodically. It has clear step-by-step instructions. Just what we need for reproducible scientific research into the domination of man.”

“Sure skipper,” Jared said. “You're in charge of this experiment. I will be ready to fulfill the part of dutiful and pliant assistant.”

1

“Well then, let's start with step one; Safety. That sounds sensible. It says here that in order for the domination to be equally pleasurable for the master - that will be me - and submissive - that will be you - it is most important that both parties trust each other.”

“I trust you. What next?” Jared said eagerly.

“You should also have a safe-word. What word do you choose?” Jensen asked.

“Ehm, dipstick. No! Pork sword or... bratwurst. I know, I know: lollipop!”

“In addition to the safe-word, you should keep something in your hand, that can be dropped in case of oral impediment,” Jensen read from the book. “Here, hold this minion in your hand.”

 

2

  
“Step two is about preparation. Well, we've got most things already covered.” Jensen said, gesturing towards the large table filled with utensils.

“Aha, here it says that the submissive - you - needs to be in a state of undress. The master - me - can either be in a costume, or regular clothing. “Jared. Start undressing.”

“Yes, Jensen.”

“What should I wear?” Jensen started muttering to himself: “I have several Halloween costumes: Lex Luthor, Green Goblin... Or my Dalek costume!”

When Jensen looked up, Jared was naked. Jensen thought he looked beautiful.

“I bought you this.” Jared handed him a carefully wrapped package.

Jensen tore of the paper and found a white leather labcoat. It was stunning.

“I thought you should wear a labcoat. You look sexy in a labcoat,” Jared said with a blush.

“Ahem. Yes. So...,” Jensen stuttered while he changed into his costume.

“You are right, this costume provides me with just the right air of evil and domination. Now I'll just need to strap on my tentacle-device.”

Jared got out the giant metallic pack and hoisted it up Jensen's back. When Jensen pushed a button, four powerful, mechanical limbs appeared. With the attached 'hands' he picked up the Domination For Dummies handbook, a clipboard, a pen and a photo camera. His own hands were now completely free to tend to the subject of his research.

 

3

  
“On to step three; Bondage. This is fairly unexplored terrain for me. Let's see...” Jensen said.

“Please come over to my evil-contraption. Yes, stand up against it, lean backwards a bit and set your feet here. Put your hands out to the side. When I press this lever, the metal belts will close around your ankles, middle, wrists and neck, as to restrict your movements. Is this comfortable?”

“Yes Jensen,” Jared said.

“Good. It is also advised, in order to restrict the noise production by the submissive, to use a gag. I see you brought an assortment of them with you. This red balgag will look very good on you. I will just... strap it into place. What do you think?”

“Hmmpf.”

 

4

  
“Step four already: Hurt and comfort. Let's try some of these suggestions, shall we?”

“Aghgmm.”

Jensen brought the mechanical arm with the book closer to his face.

“It says here that alternating between hot and cold can be quite pleasurable.”

Jensen walked to the back of the contraption with a paddle in his hand. He had quite a nice view of Jared's ass this way.

“Concentrate,” Jensen thought.

“I will slap your bottom ten times now. After that I will take some measurements for our research.”

“One!”

“Squeak!” said the minion in Jared's hand.

“Two! Three! Four! Five! Six... Do you also think it's getting hotter in here?.. Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! There, done.”

Jensen noted on his clipboard that after ten paddle strokes, Jared's buns turned a pretty shade of pink. No, strike that... Some blood had rushed to the skin of Jared's bottom area, coloring it slightly more red. He took some pictures; strictly for research of course.

Jensen also felt the red skin with his hand. “Oo, very hot and firm,” he thought.

He proceeded to write that the subject's skin had warmed up considerably.

“Now I will cool the affected area down,” Jensen said, while applying an ice cube to Jared's skin.

“Squeak!” said the minion in Jared's hand.

“Hmmmmm,” Jared moaned.

Jensen continued for a while to draw circles on Jared's flesh with the icecubes. Little goose bumps formed where he had trailed. The droplets of water looked delectable on Jared's perfectly formed...

“On with the research,” Jensen said when he suddenly arose from his musings. “Next I will try this gizmo, it is called a flogger.”

“For each lash, you will be rewarded with a kiss to that tender region.”

Jared looked decidedly excited at this prospect. Jensen thought this would provide interesting data and might be simultaneously enjoyable for him as well.

Wh-tsh! The first lash landed on the back of Jared's left leg. He twitched a bit, but could not move out of the way. Jensen pressed a soft kiss to the skin.

Wh-tsh! Wh-tsh! Wh-tsh! Jensen was getting really into it. He kissed Jared's right leg, his lower back and his shoulderblade. Hmm, that was nice. Aaand, yes... Research!

“Do you feel aroused yet?” Jensen asked while he walked around the contraption to face Jared's front.

“Ah,” Jensen stopped in his tracks, “I see that was a futile question.”

Jared flushed and smiled mischievously behind the gag.

Jensen noted that the submissive's penis was in a half erected state. His breathing was a bit more shallow and the heart rate was considerably up. Hmm, these three things were also true for the master in this exercise... He took some pictures of the crotch area for later comparison.

 

5

  
“I am quite sad to say this will be the last step: Toys and pleasure.”

“Hmmmpf!” Jared whimpered.

Jensen read silently for awhile, and then reached for an item on the table.

"Which way do I insert this thing? Let me see? Hmmm, start with the curly end and try the round one after? Yes, that makes sense."

“Woooraykaaannnk!” Jared rumbled behind his gag.

“What? Oh, lubricant. I almost forgot. You are a good assistant for reminding me.”

Jensen got one of the numerous flasks from the table. He put some drops on his right index finger and stepped closer to Jared. He got a little distracted at the sight of his naked, ripped, tanned...

“Focus,” Jensen thought.

With his left hand he controlled a joystick to tilt the contraption – and thus Jared – backwards, and with a switch Jared's feet were being pushed up to his bottom. Then Jensen proceeded to apply the lubricant to Jared's anus. Hmm, that actually felt quite nice and soft, and warm. He pushed a little at the rim.

“Mmmrrmmm,” Jared muttered softly.

“Yes Jared, I find this part of step five quite enjoyable too,” Jensen kindly said to his assistant.

Jensen then abruptly turned around to face the spectators.

“Minions, it already is way past your bedtime. I instruct you to rest now, so you can be fit tomorrow to analyze and compute my research findings.”

The minions squeaked in disappointment and unwillingly left the room.

“Jared?”

“Hmmm?”

“Drop your minion if it is too much to take, OK?”

“Haawkaay.”

Jensen gently pushed the plaything into the now glistening hole. He was fascinated by the look of Jared's fully erect penis, of the toy pushing in and out of his... Jared. Jensen stopped. He looked at Jared's happy face and removed the gag.

“Thank you, Jensen,” he said as he dropped the minion.

Jensen kissed him on the mouth while he kept moving the gadget in and out of Jared's hole.

“Jensen?” Jared asked with a ragged voice. “Does step five say it has to be an object? Or can it be just you?”

At this point Jensen was ready to discard the book and the research all together. He had to admit that from now on pleasure would be coming before world-domination. He however, was glad that the video camera was still gathering data.

“We make a great research team,” Jensen said to Jared when he pushed into him. “I find exploring with you to be very fulfilling.”

“Not sure we have enough data though,” Jared groaned. “We might have to repeat this experiment several times over...”


End file.
